Diversión
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: A diversão do sexo, a diversão do tudo, a diversão do nada. PWP - BellatrixPansy


**N/A: Essa fic é em R.A. Para o entendimento dessa fic o Voldemort venceu a última guerra e o Harry foi morto e os que ficaram contra Voldemort e os comensais foram presos, o baile me questão é o da comemoração da vitória do Lord. Fic dedicada para a Dione ^^.**

**Diversión**

_Brincadeira. Distração. Folia. Passatempo. Divertimento._

- Onde está o Draco? – A voz de Pansy se abre em uma pergunta que a mulher não queria ouvir. Bellatrix lança a jovem um olhar de desaprovação e a jovem deixa um pouco da bebida do copo cair sobre o seu vestido. Pansy não gosta de Bellatrix, só fala com ela, pois tem _necessidade_.

- Eu não sei onde o seu namoradinho, a mãe e o pai traidores dele estão. Tomarem que estejam todos mortos, se não fosse eu descobrir o que a Cissy queria fazer, seria mais difícil matar o menino Potter. – Ela ri debochada. Leva à taça a boca e bebe o champagne que desce pela sua garganta a entorpecendo. É o melhor dia da vida dela, pois é o melhor dia da vida do Lord dela.

Todos vestem negro. Da cabeça aos pés é a única cor que impera. Negro nas roupas e na mente, todos ali são escuridão.

- Não sabia que odiava tanto _a sua família_, Senhora Lestrange. –Pansy da ênfase nas palavras certas e faz com que as mãos indelicadas de Bellatrix segurem o braço fino dela e a puxe até o banheiro. Pansy falou tudo que Bellatrix não queria ouvir. Falou a mais imprópria das verdades.

Os dedos rápidos de Bellatrix trancam as fechaduras do banheiro causando medo em Pansy. A jovem não fala nada, mas quer gritar, fica parada mais quer fugir. Ela não queria ficar a sós com Bellatrix.

- Então você é abusada assim mesmo? Ousa lembrar que o seu namoradinho _de merda_ tem ligação sanguínea comigo? – Os olhos insanos da mulher olham no fundo das íris de Pansy, que tenta deixar o medo isolado na sua mente.

- O Draco não é mais meu namorado, e eu _quero_ sair daqui.

A mulher ri, colocando o copo de champagne sobre a pia e olhando-se no espelho.

- Quem sabe quando você quer sair daqui sou eu, menina. – Bellatrix ri, passando a mão pelos cachos negros que caem sobre os seus ombros. O lápis preto contornando o olho a deixa com a imagem mais insana. Bellatrix foi e é a única mulher que se alistou para defender as causas do Lord. Bellatrix é a única mulher de quem Pansy tem medo.

Os olhos negros de Bellatrix olham para o corpo de Pansy pelo espelho, fitando o decote excessivo da jovem e os seios médios marcados pelo vestido. Bellatrix só quer se divertir, de primeiro momento só quer comer Pansy com os olhos

- Nunca reparei que você era tão bela, Parkinson. – É somente diversão, quando os dedos de Bellatrix tocam os negros cabelos de Pansy, enquanto a jovem tenta fugir, mas os braços fortes da mulher cercam o corpo da jovem e a trás para mais perto de si. – É só diversão, _querida_.

É um jogo com o olhar. O vestido negro curto de Pansy é chamativo, faz com que Bellatrix olhe para entre as pernas da jovem pelo espelho, devorando-a com o olhar. Comendo a carne e a alma da jovem como nenhum homem faria.

As mãos loucas da mulher espalmam-se sobre as coxas magras de Pansy a causando terror, a voz da jovem tenta abrir-se em um grito, mas é silenciada pelos lábios grosseiros de Bellatrix. Lábios insanos, lábios gelados.

- Aproveite garota, divirta-se comigo. – Os braços de Bellatrix acomodam-se no corpo magro e fraco de Pansy, que se entrega a diversão de Bellatrix abrindo as pernas e permitindo que o sexo comece.

As mãos ágeis de Bellatrix descem a calcinha de Pansy até as canelas e sem demora invade o sexo de Pansy com dois dedos rápidos, fazendo a outra gemer alto e fazendo a mulher soltar um riso de contentamento. É esse o tipo de diversão que ela queria, é essa a diversão predileta de Bellatrix, fazer serem submissa a ela, mandar nos atos das pessoas ao seu redor.

- Você gosta disso não é? – Bellatrix ri, fazendo movimento circulares dentro do sexo de Pansy, fazendo o que nenhum homem seria capaz de fazer igual. Masturbá-la de um jeito único e excitante.

Os gemidos, a invasão forte e necessária. A diversão ideal para duas mulheres que comemoram a vitória de um ideal. Bellatrix quer que Pansy goze em sua mão, quer sentir todo o prazer dela sobre seus dedos.

Os movimentos circulares continuam cada vez mais fortes, mais rápidos, mais insanos. Os olhos de Bellatrix devoram o corpo coberto de Pansy, a outra mão livre toca o seio de jovem por dentro do vestindo apalpando-o com força, rindo do rosto de excitação de Pansy.

Pansy geme alto, revelando o êxtase entre os dedos de Bellatrix. Gozando na mão da mulher, fazendo-a rir por ela fazer o que ela queria.

A mulher tira os dedos do sexo de Pansy e senta-se na pia de costas para o espelho, abrindo as pernas, puxando o vestido longo até a cintura e abaixando a calcinha, querendo que Pansy sugue seu sexo.

- Anda, me chupa!

Bellatrix leva a cabeça de Pansy até as suas pernas e faz com que jovem sinta o gosto do seu sexo, do seu ser, _do que ela é_.

A língua de Pansy caminha entre pêlos de Bellatrix, sorvendo com força a umidade do prazer que escapa pelo sexo de Bellatrix. A jovem sorve cada vez mais forte dando excitação e vivacidade a mulher, que ri e bate o corpo contra o vidro de tamanha excitação.

É só diversão, não tem amor, não tem ódio, não tem nada. Só as duas fazendo sexo no banheiro, entregando-se a volúpia e a intensidade do ato. _É sexo por sexo_. Diversão por diversão.

As costas de Bellatrix batem novamente contra o espelho, dessa vez com mais força, fazendo-o rachar, deixando as imagens refletidas nele distorcidas. Não importa mais nada para nenhuma das duas, o que importa é somente o deleite que elas sentem. Deleite que domina o corpo e faz com que elas desejem-se cada vez mais.

A mulher geme, com a língua de Pansy entre a sua sexualidade, dando-a calor, dando a diversão que ela precisava para uma noite de festividade. Dando-a prazer. Dando o que Bellatrix queria. Dando o prazer exato para o momento.

O corpo de Bellatrix cai para trás, quebrando o vidro em mim pedaços que caem sobre o corpo suado e quente da mulher. Ela sente a dor dos vidros sobre o seu corpo e o prazer da língua quente de Pansy entre as suas coxas. É tudo tão perfeito que a faz gritar de prazer, que a faz trazer o rosto de Pansy perto do seu e a beijar. Um beijo doce e suave, beijo de _mulher dominada_.

Os dedos da jovem continuam o que os lábios começaram, continuam com o prazer e com a intensidade que o momento pedia. Dedos rápidos e ligeiros que desbravam o sexo de Bellatrix com ganância e intensidade.

- Você é boa... Parkinson.

Pansy gosta de ouvir os gemidos de Bellatrix, gosta de sentir-se dominada, gosta da diversão que o sexo também a proporciona. Gosta dos seus dedos dentro de Bellatrix. Gosta tanto que quer dar cada vez mais prazer para a mulher.

A velocidade que os dedos invadem a mulher aumenta. Tão rápido que Bellatrix envolve os seios com as mãos acariciando-os levemente, dando-a mais prazer, fazendo-a chegar ao ápice. Ao fascínio da diversão.

O gozo, o grito alto e insano proferido pelos lábios profanos de Bellatrix, os dedos sujos de culminância e prazer extremo. Os corpos suados, os cacos de vidro, os momentos de prazer guardados na memória.

Olham-se no espelho, e Bellatrix ri. Ri porque fez sexo com uma menina de dezessete anos, ri porque se divertiu com Pansy. Riu porque gosta de ver o rosto de satisfação da jovem.

Bellatrix retira os cacos de vidro cravados no seu corpo com morbidez, sem ao menos proferir um gemido de dor. Pansy observa Bellatrix com calma e a mulher novamente solta uma gargalhada que faz a jovem ficar sem ação.

- Eu sou assim menina, tente se acostumar.

Elas ajeitam-se, destrancam a porta e deixam para trás o cenário para uma das melhores diversões que tiveram na noite. A diversão do sexo, a diversão do tudo, a diversão do nada.

**.FIM.**


End file.
